


Nothing Left to Lose

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gangs, M/M, Missions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean have been inseparable since day one. Actually, Seth was the one who carried Dean from the alley where he got beat up to his mansion which doubled as the gang’s headquarters. Dean was bloody and bruised and Seth did everything that he could to help out Dean, and since then on, they did everything together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where it began

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrollins gang au. Nuff said. I hope y'all enjoy! Also, I'm sorry for the short first chapter, I promise to make sure they're longer in the future!!

     Growing up in a gang isn’t all that it’s made up to be. You may think it’s all friends, family, badass heists and blood, but it’s nothing like that. Just ask Seth Rollins.

     Seth Rollins is the son of one of the most wanted gang leaders--Hunter Rollins. Growing up in a gang truly isn’t all that it’s made up to be. It’s life or death, and you will always have a target on your back, no matter who you are or what you do. It’s dangerous heists, gang fights, bloody knuckles, bloody beards, bloody suits (pretty much bloody everything), gold, guns, girls, more fights and so much more than meets the eye. But, despite all that, there’s always something in a gang that sticks the glue together.  
And that glue was Dean Ambrose.

     Dean Ambrose knew what gangs were although he didn’t grow up in one. He knew it was more than the cliches in the movies. He knew what he was getting himself into from the moment he picked a fight with Randy. In some ways or another, Dean kept them all together. If there was a fight, Dean was there to stop it. If there was a problem, Dean had a solution (usually). Until Dean came along, everyone was like a chain that couldn’t connect--Dean was their missing link.

     Seth and Dean have been inseparable since day one. Actually, Seth was the one who carried Dean from the alley where he got beat up to his mansion which doubled as the gang’s headquarters. Dean was bloody and bruised and Seth did everything that he could to help out Dean, and since then on, they did everything together, from errands to heists, from shopping for suits to stealing a million. They were best friends. Or so everyone thought.

     Seth has always grown up with strict rules. In some ways, he was gang royalty and due to that, he was kept under firm law. And the one rule that stuck the most in his head was “don’t date within the gang”. Yet, here he is, hiding in his walk in closet, making out with Dean. This was a daily routine for them. They would find each other, talk for a while, go hide somewhere and just make out or give each other the occasional blowjob here and there.  
“Come on, we have to get to work.” Seth mumbled between kisses. Dean groaned in a way of saying no, and moved his lips down to Seth’s neck, a moan escaping his lips. Dean released his lips from Seth’s throat, then pecked his lips.  
“Let’s go see what daddy has in store for you today,” Dean teased, adjusting Seth’s tie.  
“Shut up.” Seth scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
“What! I thought you had a thing for the word “daddy”!” Dean laughed, Seth lightly punching his arm.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute, Ambrose,” Seth smiled up at Dean. They walked down the big stairs into the main hall, seeing everyone doing their own thing. Roman and Randy playing a game of poker, Nikki and Brie doing their nails, Joey trying to get the radio to work. Everyone was always doing something.  
“Hey!” Roman called from the poker table, “Care to join?”  
“Maybe after, we got something to do.” Seth said, still walking next to Dean.

     They made it to the meeting room. Seth knocked on the big doors, and then walked in, seeing Hunter at the end of the desk.  
“Dad?” Seth called, and Hunter turned around to face them.  
“Hello, boys. Have a seat,” Hunter was a tall man. A tall man with a strong build and was probably the toughest person that Seth has ever met. He never backs down from a fight--or at least that’s what he tells him.  
“So, as you know we have to try and take down Lesnar’s gang. So, I figured, we take down his greatest arsenal, and cut off all his sources. From there, we’ll stand tall.”  
Brock’s greatest arsenal was Paul Heyman. Paul and Brock were as thick as thieves, kind of like Seth and Dean (minus the making out and spontaneous sex).  
“So, when do we start?” Dean asked, leaning back in his chair. Seth laughed quietly, and looked straight at his dad.  
“Tomorrow. Relax for now, think up of a plan if you can, then go from there. We’re clear?” Hunter explained, Seth and Dean nodding their heads again, “Yes sir.”  
“Also, Seth before you leave I need to talk to you.” Hunter said, as Seth was getting up. Seth nodded, and nodded his head up at Dean in a way of saying “go, I’ll be back soon”.  
“Yes, dad?”  
Hunter got up from his chair, and walked towards the window, “You do realize that once I pass, this is all gonna be yours, right?”  
Seth’s eyes widened, and then nodded, “Actually I never really thought of it like that.”  
“Well who else was I going to give it to? Dean?” Hunter chuckled, making Seth laugh too.

     That made Seth think for a moment. This whole entire mansion, all these people, will be under Seth’s rule? That’s a lot to take care of--he already couldn’t take care of Dean, what makes him think he can take care of 20?  
“That’s true. Okay. That’s all?”  
“That’s all,” Hunter gave Seth a warm smile. Seth left the room without saying anything else. He had mixed feelings. Yes, he was happy that he was going to eventually take over, yes he was happy that he was going to carry on his dad’s legacy, but, he was nervous. It’s a lot of people to take care of, and one person is already enough to take care of.  
“Hey, you alright baby? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Dean laughed, putting Seth into a headlock. Seth jumped around, trying to get out of Dean’s grip.  
“Let go of me you asshole!” Seth said, trying to push off Dean’s arm wrapped around him. Seth got out of Dean’s grip, then pushed him against the wall, their noses almost touching. Dean smirked, and looked around him before quickly kissing Seth.

      “So what happened in there?” Dean asked, beginning to walk down towards the main hall. Seth shrugged. He felt sick.  
“He told me that one day I was gonna take over this place. I mean, I kind of got it but still I felt some sort of...feeling. Like, one day this is all going to be mine, and I’m not sure if I can take care of everyone. What if I’m a bad leader? What if I’m--”  
Dean held onto Seth’s shoulders and looked down at him, “Listen, I swear to God, you’ll be the best damn gang leader there ever is once you take over. Don’t think about the future, Hunter still has a long way to go.”  
Seth nodded, looking up at Dean. Seth’s heart was beating so fast. But Dean was right, Seth should just think about right now.  
“Come on, there’s a poker game waiting for us,” Dean smiled, grabbing Seth’s wrist and leading him into the main hall. Seth smiled, and followed along.


	2. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission happens; something doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild smut at the beginning-ish. Hope y'all enjoy this (longer) chapter!!  
> Edited: July 4th, 2015

Seth and Dean won the poker game that night. Roman and Randy sucked at poker, but they liked to act like they were the best. You could also say that Seth and Dean proved them wrong that same night. All that that Seth remembers from the night before  
was poker chips, whiskey and Dean saying something about how he was going to beat up Randy if he kept on shuffling wrong.  
Seth also remembers him and Dean stumbling to Dean’s room and falling asleep together. 

Seth opened his eyes, blinking a couple times before sitting up against the headboard. He felt dead. He looked over to his right to see Dean sound asleep, then over his shoulder to see the time; 9:43 am. A maid should be coming in soon to make the beds. Seth felt the bed shift, and then looked over at Dean and saw his blue eyes staring up at him. His hair was a curly, tangled mess and his face looked squished in the pillow case. Seth chuckled, and kissed Dean’s lips lightly.  
“‘Morning.” Seth said, smiling. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then heard his door knob turn. Shit. Seth jumped out of Dean’s bed, and crawled on his tummy into his bathroom. Seth swore under his breath, and then sat against the bathroom door, listening.  
“Oh, Seth? I actually haven’t seen him I think he may have passed out somewhere random last night.”  
Seth mentally thanked Dean. Dean walked into his bathroom, and then looked down at Seth, who was sitting on the ground in nothing but his pants.  
“Thanks for that,” Seth said, and Dean nodded. Dean tried to be as quiet as he could, washing his face and combing his hair. Then, he heard his door close, and he began to talk.  
“That was the longest five minutes of my life.” 

Seth laughed, agreeing, “So, ready for today?”  
Dean nodded, and then patted his face with a towel. Seth was actually kind of nervous. Seth has never taken a gang down as big and bad as Brock’s gang. Maybe Dean has. Dean grabbed a razor out of his cabinet and Seth tapped his ankle with his foot.  
“Don’t shave. I like the beard,” Seth said, Dean slowly putting down the razor. “Gives you some sort of edge. I like it.”  
“Get out of my room, Rollins.”  
Seth nodded, got up off the floor and kissed Dean’s cheek before he snuck back to his room. He ran across the balcony that separated the two sections of the bedrooms, hoping he wouldn’t be seen by Roman or Randy or hell, anyone. Thankfully, nobody was in sight. 

Seth got into his room, and closed the door behind him, sliding down it. He sat there for a while, and then got up, walking to his closet to get changed and ready for the day. Black dress top, black tie, black suit. Mission gear as Seth would call it. When he was finished, he walked out of his room and down the marble steps into the main hall. Dean was there, talking to Roman about something.  
“Don’t you two even eat?” Seth asked, walking past them into the kitchen. Dean and Roman followed, and almost everyone was in there sitting at the table. Some were chatting, others were eating, and some didn’t do anything, they were just there. 

They made their plates and sat in three vacant seats at the table. Seth was sitting at the end of the table beside Dean, and then Roman beside Dean and Paige. Dean rested his hand on Seth’s thigh as he ate and for the first time, he felt grateful that the maids decided to put the longer table cloth on today. Dean was talking to Roman, and Seth was eating his food, talking to Nikki across from him.  
“So where were you last night?” Seth immediately tensed up. He wasn’t as good as lying as Dean was, and Nikki was one of the best liars Seth has ever met. Dean noticed Seth tensing up, and then traveled his hand from his thigh to Seth’s hand that was resting at his side.  
“Honestly Nikki I don’t even know. I woke up in the library with a book over my face,” Seth quickly lied, not breaking eye contact with Nikki. Nikki laughed, and nodded.  
“How the hell did you end up there?” Phew. Seth was safe.  
“To be honest, I really don’t know. I was playing poker, next minute I found myself reading about Greek mythology.” Seth took a bite of his eggs, and Nikki was smiling still. You should be scared when Nikki Bella smiles--or when any Bella smiles for that matter.  
“That’s cool. Also, I heard about yours and Dean’s mission today. It’s a shame Brie and I can’t help out.”  
“I know. You guys would be awesome out there, but I’m guessing my dad already told you guys why you can’t after the incident that happened the last time.” 

Brie and Nikki went to help out Seth, Dean and Roman on a mission about six months ago. Long story short, Seth made a wrong call, Nikki got burned severely, and Brie almost got killed. Seth eyed Nikki’s burn on her arm. That still must hurt.  
“He did actually. I was pissed, I really liked working alongside you guys.” Nikki frowned and sipped her orange juice. Dean’s hand moved down to Seth’s thigh again, and Dean was looking over at Seth with a shit-eating grin. Dean knew what he was doing to Seth, and in a way it kind of turned him on.  
“Yeah. I could use Brie’s knife-throwing skills someday.”  
Dean’s hand was now running up and down Seth’s thigh, and Seth felt like screaming. God, Dean was so going to get it later--and by it, Seth means a punch in the nose. 

 

When they finished breakfast, Seth and Dean were in Seth’s room, talking about the plan.  
“So, I thought that maybe while you take the power out, I could--” Seth interrupted Dean, and shook his head, “No. Don’t take out their power, we have to get inside, unnoticed and when we do, we shoot. I’ll try and get away and--”  
“No, Seth remember last time? You got shot in the ass and the back of your thigh,” Dean laughed, instantly reminding Seth of the horrible time.  
“Yikes. Forgot about that. Carry on.” Seth laid back against his pillows, closing his eyes and listening to Dean’s voice.  
“Why don’t we bring Roman along? I mean, one of us can be the distraction, another could cut off the source, and another can capture Paul,” Dean suggested, Seth opening up one eye to stare at him.  
“Roman actually isn’t a bad idea. We've done missions in the past with him. That's a great idea actually!" Seth exclaimed, agreeing with Dean.  
"Good. Great, I'll just get him," Seth said, getting off his bed. Dean grabbed his hand, making Seth stop where he was.  
“Seth don’t leave me,” He groaned, pouting. Seth chuckled, and then sat back down.  
“What do you want to do? We got like, fifteen minutes.”  
“There’s a lot we can do in fifteen minutes, princess,” Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean sat on the bed beside Seth, and kissed his lips lightly.  
“Mmm like what Mr.Ambrose?” Seth asked, kissing him again. Dean kept kissing Seth, and Dean slowly undid Seth’s tie, bringing it around over his head.  
“I think you know what,” Dean groaned, grazing his teeth against Seth’s bottom lip. Seth moaned loudly and then remembered. 

“Wait a minute,” Seth panted, holding up a finger to Dean. Seth locked his door, and put a chair under the knob just in case Roman decided to unlock the door. Then he opened the drawer under his tv stand and grabbed lube.  
“Oh God, wait this reminds me of the time that we forgot lube. When was that...like two months ago?” Dean suddenly remembered out of nowhere. Seth ruffled his eyebrows together, trying to remember. Then, Seth began to laugh, remembering.  
“My asshole still hurts you asshole.”  
Seth got back onto the bed with Dean, and put the lube on his bedside table. Dean didn’t give Seth anytime to settle down, and began unbuttoning his shirt and grazing his teeth against his neck. Seth gasped as Dean began to suck hickeys onto the spot between Seth’s shoulder and neck.  
“You like that, don’t ‘cha?” Dean moved his lips down Seth’s shoulder, to his chest, and then down to Seth’s hip dents, smirking. Oh God. Dean slipped Seth’s pants down his legs, and then began to leave wet, hot kisses against his hips.  
“Dean,” Seth moaned, and Dean bit on his hip. Seth bucked his hips, and Dean just sucked on his hips, leaving even more hickeys.  
“Say my name again,” Dean said, cupping Seth’s bulge through his boxers.  
“Dean.” Seth moaned, his voice shaky. He was shaking. He knew what Dean did to him, and Dean knew what he did to Seth. Dean shoved off Seth’s boxers, and Seth knew what was coming.

Dean kissed Seth’s hips again, and moved his lips down to the base of his cock, then licked all the way up. Seth grabbed onto the sheets, and Dean began stroking again. Dean took Seth in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down, licking and stroking.  
“F-fuck just fuck me already,” Seth swore, tugging Dean’s hair. Dean looked up at Seth, licking up his cock again, spit coming off of it. Dean stopped, and wiped his mouth with his arm. 

Before Dean did anything else to Seth, he took off his own clothes. Slowly, almost as if he was seducing Seth. Seth choked back a moan. Even watching Dean get undressed could get him going.  
“You asshole, hurry up.” Dean didn’t hurry up, he enjoyed seeing Seth like this. Vulnerable, at his weakest. He rarely saw it and for some reason he loved it. Dean finished getting his clothes off, and then stroked Seth lightly before inserting a finger inside of him.

Seth’s knees buckled, and he swore he saw sparks. Dean felt Seth clench around him, and then inserted another finger, Seth holding back a moan.  
“Mmm, you’re doing so good baby. You’re so good,” Dean praised, kissing Seth again. Dean inserted another finger.  
“You’re so good, so good,” Dean cooed. Dean opened the cap of lube, and then rubbed it all over his cock, Seth getting into the ready position. Dean put his hands on Seth’s hips, and Seth shivered against the cold lube. Without a word, Dean thrusted into Seth.  
“Dean,” Seth cried out. Dean tugged on Seth’s hair, taking it out of his face as Dean thrusted.  
“Yeah baby just like that.” Seth forgot about how Dean always talked when he was on top. Seth wishes he could shut Dean up somehow. It was making this worse, but so much better. Seth groaned when Dean thrusted in a bit deeper.  
“Dean,” Seth breathed. He couldn’t stop saying his name. He had to say something else, he wanted to say something else. But all that was on his lips was Dean’s name.  
“Who’s your daddy?” Dean laughed, panting. Seth laughed, panting as well.  
“Shut up, Ambrose,” Seth growled, Dean leaving kisses on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his hand around Seth’s cock and began to stroke up and down in a quick flick of his wrist. Dean’s handjobs were usually sloppy, but Seth liked sloppy. It was different from the uptight life he was stuck to live in. 

That's what Seth liked about Dean. Despite him living in the same roof under the same rules, Dean was different. He was laid-back, and rough. He wasn't like everyone else here who was prim-and-proper, and Seth loved it. Seth loved it when Dean was rough, and how rough-looking Dean was. It was different--a good different. 

Seth felt electricity surge through him, he knew he was about to come anytime soon.  
“F-fuck, Seth I’m about to come.” Dean groaned, and then releasing into Seth. Seth groaned as well, reaching his orgasm. They both saw sparks now. Dean and Seth both moaned loudly, and Dean could’ve sworn he heard Seth mumble his name. Dean got off of Seth, and turned over beside him, Seth laying down on his belly.  
“Told you, fifteen minutes,” Dean chuckled. Seth laughed, and rolled onto his back, looking up at Dean.  
“I love you so much,” Seth said, looking up at Dean.  
“I love you that and so much more.” Dean smiled showing off his dimples. Dean got up, getting dressed again.

“Ready to kick ass?” Dean asked, and Seth got up as well, putting on his clothes again.  
“I was born ready.” Seth looked in the mirror, his hair was a mess. Without a doubt, someone would think that Seth got lucky in the middle of the day. Seth also saw a hickey near his collar. Shit. He buttoned up his collar even more that way the hickey was pretty much invisible.  
“I’ll meet you in the main hall. Roman should be there,” Dean said before leaving the room. Seth nodded, and brushed out his hair. He grabbed the hair tie off of his bedside table beside the lube and tied his hair into a low bun, throwing the lube into one of the drawers in his tv stand.

Seth did find Dean and Roman in the main hall. Dean was telling Roman the plan, and Roman agreed to help.  
“Always happy to help out my brothers.” Roman smiled.  
“So, let’s go, yeah?” Seth asked, Dean and Roman nodding. They walked to the garage and Seth grabbed a random pair of keys. Key roulette as he would call it. He clicked them, and a car sounded.  
“We get the audi!” Dean cheered, Roman laughing. They all got into the car, and sped off to Brock’s mansion. This was gonna be good.

***

Roman walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and turned over, staying out of sight. Seth and Dean were over on the opposite sides of the mansion, climbing up the walls making their ways to the skylights. The door opened, and Roman punched whoever was there. He dropped to the ground, and Roman looked down at him, dragging him outside. 

Seth was climbing up the wall of Brock’s mansion. He was usually good at stealth, he was more low key than Dean usually was. Seth made it to the roof, and looked into the skylight. Someone was standing there. Seth broke the glass, and then moved out of sight.  
“What was that?”  
“Don’t know. Don’t care.”  
Seth felt relief come over him. He nodded, and threw the rope down the open space, sliding down it. He was ready. The perfect plan, the greatest people for the job. This was going to go great. Then, he heard it. This was not part of the plan. 

“SETH!” Dean screamed. Seth looked down, realizing that Dean was already on the ground before Dean was. Kane and Punk were holding onto Dean, trying to shut him up.  
“Crap, Dean! I’m coming!” Seth yelled at him. Seth felt his heart beat in his chest, fast. Dean could die. Seth could never see Dean again. Or maybe worse, Dean could never see Seth again. Seth slid down his rope, and ran in the same direction that Dean was going. Seth loaded his gun, and began shooting. He kept missing. Shoot. Miss. Shoot. Miss. Shoot. Miss. Shoot--fall.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Seth swore he recognized that voice. He looked behind him to see the one and only, Brock Lesnar standing behind him. Seth stood up, and looked over at Brock. God, he was scared. He was scared shittless. He wishes he could run away, but he couldn’t; it was too late to run now.  
“I said, what the hell are you doing here?” Brock asked again, staring angrily at Seth--kind of like what his mom does. Seth couldn’t show his vulnerability, not here.  
“I’m here...I’m here because--” Seth heard a gunshot, and then Brock dropped.  
“Go, Seth! I’ll hold them off! Find Dean!” Roman yelled. Seth nodded, and ran away, following the path of Dean’s blood. Seth gulped, and thought about the time he found Dean in the alley way. 

Seth was taking a walk. It was dark, cold, and he knew he shouldn’t have been out here. Sometimes, Seth wishes there was a change in that mansion every once in a while. Seth was tired of the same old people, same old shit, same old missions. Same everything. Seth needed something. Seth needed someone. A new gang member wouldn’t hurt or hell, even maybe--  
“Help.” Seth heard a voice say quietly. Seth grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the noise.  
“Who’s there?” Seth asked. Seth walked into the alley, following the trail of blood. Something bad happened here. 

Seth followed it, and then the cough got closer, and there he was.  
“Help, please,” he said again. Seth saw in the pale moonlight and under the fluorescent light, he was cut up and bloody and bruised.  
“What happened to you?” Seth asked, putting his gun back. Seth crouched down, and faced him. He had curly strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit of stubble.  
“I honestly don’t know. Fuckin’ assholes jumped me,” he swore, coughing again. Seth wanted to help him. He knew he needed help.  
“Alright, well. I’m here, you’re gonna be okay, alright? We’re gonna get you back to my place, and I’m gonna patch you up, okay?” Seth assured him, and grabbed his hand. The man squeezed it in a way of agreeing. Seth picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.  
“Dean,” the man said. “My name is Dean.”  
“The name’s Seth. Nice to meet you.”  
“It’ll be nicer once I’m all clean again,” Dean laughed. Seth smiled. He was going to like this Dean guy.

Seth tried everything. In the rooms, the basement, hell, even outside. But no sign of Dean whatsoever. He felt a lump in his throat. He’s never going to see Dean again, and he knows it. He knows he will never get to kiss Dean, or see Dean’s curls or hear his voice. Seth will never see him again. Seth put his hand against a part of the wall, and suddenly, it pushed in. Seth tripped over his own feet, and then realized. Secret door.  
“Sneaky,” Seth said under his breath. Seth looked around him. No sign of any of Brock’s goons. Seth walked in, and the door closed behind him. He held onto his gun tight. He hasn’t been this scared since the time that he had to save Dean and Roman from getting sliced in half. He heard the clicking of heels, and Seth’s heart jumped. Shit. She walked near Seth, and then saw him. She went to let out a scream, but before she could Seth held her in a headlock.  
“Shh! Shh.”  
Her eyes closed, and Seth carefully laid her down on the floor. He needed to speed things up. He ran, and then there he was. Dean’s eyes were rolled back, his head tipped to the side. Blood was dripping down his wrists, and he had cuts on his face like the alley way all over again.  
“HEY! STOP--” Seth shot the guard. He ran over to Dean, and began hitting his face lightly.  
“Dean? Dean, wake up!” Seth shouted at him, almost in tears. Dean’s eyes closed, and then opened, looking up at Seth.  
“Seth, help me,” Dean cried. A tear fell down Dean’s cheek and Seth felt horrible. He couldn’t see Dean like this. Dean was sobbing as Seth was cutting him out of the ropes.  
“I’m here, Dean. I’m not gonna leave you,” Seth assured Dean. Dean nodded, and a small cry came out of him again.

Eventually, the ropes broke free of Dean’s wrists. Seth got up, and Dean fell onto him.  
“Seth! They...they tortured me! They--fuck them! They cut me and bruised me. Seth, I could’ve died.” Dean cried into Seth’s shoulder.  
“Hey, hey. Baby boy, I’m here now. I’m not gonna let anyone lay a finger on you, I promise,” Seth cooed, Dean still crying. Seth began to pet Dean’s hair, and rub his back.  
“I’m here,” Seth said again. “I will never, ever leave you again.” Seth felt a tear stream down his cheek, and he buried his head in Dean’s shoulder. Everything was silent for once. Seth and Dean never really had a moment like this ever. They never had a moment where they would just comfort each other, or cry together, or even try to fix everything together. Seth just wanted to hug Dean so tight that all his broken pieces would go back together.  
“Come on, we have to go before Paul or Brock finds us,” Seth said, patting Dean’s back. Seth kissed Dean’s jaw, and Seth carried Dean piggy-back style, and Dean slumped against Seth.

Seth ran as fast as he could. He heard a gunshot in the distance, and then Roman yelling. Seth doesn’t think he’s ever had to run this fast in his life, ever.  
“GO!” Roman yelled, throwing some sort of bomb into the room. Seth ran faster, Roman following them. Roman opened the door to the front, and then ran to their car.  
“Isn’t he heavy?” Roman yelled at Seth.  
Seth shook his head, “He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother.”  
With that, a big bang was heard inside of the mansion. Seth carefully laid Dean in the back seat, Roman sitting in the front, and Seth sped off before the bomb impacted them.

Seth was driving at ease when he realized that his dad would definitely be mad at him for not completing the mission. He knew that once he got in the door and didn’t see Paul stuffed in some sort of bag, he would have this look on his face that was a mix of disappointed and angry. Seth hated that look that he gave him. It made his gut drop, and it made him feel like crap for the rest of the night.  
“Hey, you alright?” Roman asked. Seth jumped, not expecting Roman to say anything at all.  
“Yeah I’m okay. Just thinking,” Seth said, his eyes focused on the road.  
“It’s okay that you didn’t complete the mission. What mattered most was Dean,” Roman said, as if he knew exactly what Seth was thinking about.  
“You’re right.” was all that Seth could say. If Seth kept going on, he’d probably accidentally tell Roman that he’s fucking his best friend behind everyone’s back. Seth turned and pulled up into the driveway, parking.  
“Should I get Dean?” Roman asked, getting out of the car. Seth shook his head, and opened the back door.  
“I’ll meet you in the main hall.” Roman walked out of the garage, and Seth grabbed one of Dean’s arms, slinging it over himself.

“Come on, baby boy. Come on. Hold on,” Seth said to Dean quietly. Seth grabbed Dean’s legs, and held them, holding him bridal style. He closed the door with his hip, and ran inside.  
“Help! I need some help here!” Seth shouted, and almost everyone rushed towards the garage door.  
“Oh my God! What happened?” asked AJ  
“Is he dead?” asked Randy  
“Jesus christ. What the hell happened to him?” Kevin asked  
“Is he alive?” Brie asked, brushing curls out of his face  
“Someone go get Hunter!” Shouted John, and Jamie and Joey ran down the hall. Seth adjusted Dean’s weight in his arms, and Nikki and Brie looked at him.  
“It looks like he got cut deep,” Brie commented. Seth gulped, and nodded.  
“Brock’s jackasses tortured him. Dean wouldn’t tell me what happened.” Seth was on the verge of tears. He doesn’t want to even imagine what they did to him; it was probably brutal. Dean couldn’t talk after it.  
“What’s going on?” Lana asked, walking towards the group. Thank God.  
“Lana, he got hurt and I don’t know how to fix it,” Seth said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He promised he wouldn’t cry.  
“Bring him over. I’ll do all I can to heal him but not much.” Lana frowned, tying her hair up into a ponytail. Seth’s tummy flipped at the words “not much”. Does that mean Dean has a chance of dying?  
“What’s going on here?”  
Seth looked up and saw Hunter running towards the group. Seth was in tears, and Dean was laying in his arms, almost lifeless. Dean can’t die. He’s Dean fucking Ambrose. The guy was basically made to survive a nuclear war.  
“Oh my God,” Stephanie said, gasping. Seth nodded, and Hunter took Dean out of his arms, following Lana to the recovery room.  
“No! Let me come!” Seth yelled, trying to follow Hunter and Lana. Stephanie, John and Randy held him back, and eventually, Seth gave up.

When Seth gave up, he broke. He fell to the floor, and slumped against the door, sobbing.  
“I could’ve saved him. Why was I so fucking stupid,” Seth said, burying his head in his knees. Seth felt a hand on his back, and it began rubbing circles against it.  
“Hey, it’s okay.”  
Seth looked up, and saw Nikki there, smiling down at him.  
“No it’s not,” Seth said, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve. Nikki sat down beside him, and pulled him into a hug. For a moment, Seth didn’t know what to do. Then he wrapped his arms around Nikki and began crying into her shoulder.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I got you.” her hand was still rubbing against his back, and Seth stopped crying.  
“Nikki I’m so scared.”  
“I know you are, I know. But Dean is gonna be okay, I promise.” Nikki looked at Seth, and helped him up. Seth nodded, and Nikki smiled at him.  
“Go get your rest, you need it,” Nikki said quietly. Seth nodded, and hugged Nikki one last time before going to bed.  
“Thanks by the way,” Seth said before going up the stairs. Nikki smiled, and then waved.  
“Goodnight.”


	3. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party, then there's a Bella that finds out and then there's a drunk Roman. What else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week of this being in progress it's finally done!! I hope y'all enjoy it!!

It’s been a week since the incident with Dean, and it’s been one hell of a crazy week. Dean died for five minutes, Seth almost died on a minor mission with Nikki and Brie, and Roman captured Paul all by himself (with the help of AJ and Dolph). So, in celebration, Hunter was throwing a big party tonight.

Dean was laying in Seth’s bed, recovering from the best sex they’ve had in a while, and in the meantime Seth was getting dressed for the party tonight. Nothing really special; a pair of black skinny jeans, a dress shirt and a pair of converse.   
“Seth don’t ever top again, I literally wipe out after,” Dean groaned, putting the sheets over him.  
“Dean, come on, we have to be in the main hall by 7, it’s like, quarter to,” Seth said, poking Dean’s back with a pen that was resting on the bedside table.   
“I got fifteen minutes princess,” Dean groaned, and then got up. Seth smiled, and ruffled his hair.  
“Hey, don’t touch my hair.”   
“It was already messed up anyway,” Seth laughed, brushing the curls out of his eyes and kissing him lightly. Dean got up, and travelled across the room to find his clothes.   
“Any bet Roman will be wearing his velvet suit jacket,” Dean laughed.   
“That red one?” Seth asked, looking over at Dean. Dean nodded, and laughed again.   
“Oh my God, okay, deal.” Seth watched as Dean struggled to button up his shirt, and he got up and helped him.

“Well, if I win this bet you owe me a dance, princess.” Dean watched as Seth did his buttons. Seth nodded, “And if I win this bet, you owe me a drink.”   
Seth finished buttoning Dean’s shirt, and looked up at him.   
“You look perfect,” Seth whispered, and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded.   
“I do look pretty hot,” Dean said, shaking his butt. Seth laughed, and hugged him from behind, rocking back and forth. He left a little kiss on his neck, and nuzzled his nose in his neck.   
“I wish we could just stay here and cuddle.” Seth left another kiss on Dean’s jaw.   
“I know. Tonight we will.” Dean rocked back and forth in rhythm with Seth. They stayed like that for a while before they decided to leave the room and into the main hall. Music was blasting, everyone was dressed to the nines, and everyone was chatting and having a great time. Seth searched for Roman in the crowd as Dean went to go get champagne for the both of them. Then, he found Roman. He looked closely and saw that he was in fact, wearing the red velvet suit jacket.   
“Looks like someone owes me a dance.” Dean handed Seth his glass of champagne. Seth shook his head, and made his way over to Roman with Dean.

“Hey, Ro.”

Roman turned around, smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean.   
“Dean! Brotha! So nice to see you!” He put Dean in a headlock, and Dean got himself out of it. Was Roman already hammered? Probably.   
“Having a good time?” Seth asked over the music. Roman nodded, and moved his hips to the beat. Seth felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked over to see Nikki.   
“Hey! I haven’t seen you all week, where were you?” She asked, holding a glass of champagne in one hand.   
“I’ve been busy. I was still trying to recover from that mission on Tuesday,” Seth said. Nikki was wearing a black cut out dress that went above her knee with pink heels. She looked great, per usual.   
“Still sorry about almost killing you.” Nikki took a sip of her drink. Seth chuckled, and took a sip of his champagne as well.   
“It’s cool. Anyway, how has your week been?”   
“It’s been okay, I mean, it’s been better. I have crazy cramps,” Nikki said, rolling her eyes. Seth laughed, “It’s alright. You’re a strong girl, you’ll get through it!”   
The song changed to a slow song, and everyone started laughing. Seth was going to turn around for Dean, but realized that he couldn’t dance with Dean. Not here. He turned around to face Dean and gave him a look that said “it’s okay”. Seth smiled, and looked over at Nikki.   
“May I have this dance?” Seth asked, holding his hand out to Nikki. Nikki laughed, and took his hand and they began to dance.

Seth only thought of Nikki as a friend; that was it. Nikki has been one of his closest friends since they were trained together at only fourteen years old. Nikki struggled on the guns, while Seth had perfect aim. So, Seth taught her how to shoot a gun properly and she taught him how to throw a knife perfectly. It was perfect.   
“Why did you look at Ambrose before you came and danced with me?” Nikki asked. She was onto him.   
“No reason.” Seth kept his gaze on Nikki. Nikki lifted an eyebrow and laughed.   
“I’m just going to pretend that you’re not lying.” Nikki cocked her head. Busted.   
“But Nikki I’m being serious, there’s no reason why I just looked over at Dean before I came over here and danced with you.” Seth moved the hair out of her face. Nikki just gave him a small smile and nodded.   
“Alright, okay. Let’s just change the subject; what the hell is this song?” Nikki laughed, and Seth laughed.   
“I think it’s...God! I know this artist! The Weekend!” Seth said, laughing still. The song stopped, and faded into some upbeat song.   
“Thanks for the dance,” Nikki said, and hugged Seth tight. Nikki let go, and was on her way to find Brie.   
Seth looked behind him and found Dean.   
“Who did you dance with?” Seth asked, Dean’s face looking a bit pale.   
“AJ. God, she’s crazy but, you gotta love her.” Dean brushed the hair out of his eyes, and Seth flinched at the word “love her”. Seth averted his gaze from Dean, and took a sip of his drink.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, tilting his head to meet Seth’s eyes. Seth turned away from Dean.   
“Love her.” He mumbled.   
“What? Seth I didn’t catch that,” Dean said, holding onto Seth’s arm.   
Seth sighed, “You love her.”   
Dean made a noise of realization, and then laughed a little, “Seth, you know I’m always gonna love you more than I love AJ. She’s just a friend, and you know it.”   
“But how do I know that?” Seth asked, putting his glass down. The music boomed in his ears, the room was dark, and loud shouts were heard all throughout the room.  
“I’ll show ya. Follow me,” Dean said, grabbing Seth’s wrist. Seth followed Dean, and they ended up in the bathroom.   
“Dean, if it’s your dick I’ve--” Seth was interrupted by a kiss. Not a rough, wet one or a quick kiss, this one was different. It was more passionate, and slow and a bit sensual. Seth kissed back, and Dean slipped his tongue in Seth’s mouth.   
“Oh God,” Seth moaned quietly. They just stayed like that for a while, making out, consuming each other--until it happened.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Nikki asked, walking into the bathroom. Seth and Dean stopped, and turned around slowly.   
“I knew it!” Nikki closed the door. Seth and Dean stood far from each other, and looked at each other.   
“Me? And Dean? Give me a break, Nikki!” Seth scoffed. Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed as well.   
“Yeah, I’d never be with this piece of crap! No offense,” Dean said. Seth nodded in a way of saying “it’s okay”. Nikki laughed, and pointed at Seth.   
“Look at you! You’re lying! Hell, I just walked in on the both of you guys chewing off each other’s faces!” Nikki yelled at them. She was angry, so angry. Seth and Dean stayed silent, and looked at each other again.   
“I knew something was up ever since last week when you freaked out. I knew it!” Nikki was pacing around the small bathroom, making Dean a little nervous. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Nikki would bite his head off if he said something right now.   
“The way you freaked, then the way you were so happy when he was released from first aid, and just the way you guys look at each other, I should’ve guessed it!”   
Seth and Dean looked up at Nikki, and she stopped pacing and eyed them both.   
“How long has this been going on for?”   
“Five months,” Seth answered.   
“Five months! So that’s--” Nikki began counting the months on her fingers “--since May!”   
“You guys haven’t got caught? Like, at all?”   
“Other than today, yeah. Roman barged into my room once and Seth had to hide under the covers; told Roman it was a bunch of pillows under there.”   
“Wow, you guys are so, are so--” Nikki began pacing again, searching for the word “--horrible! Like, why would you do this? You know damn well it’s against the rules!”  
“Why can’t you just be happy, Nikki?” Dean asked, and Nikki closed her mouth before she could say anything else. Nikki looked down, and nodded again.   
“Listen, I am happy for you both, trust me. But this is wrong! You guys are going to get caught, and one of you guys are gonna get kicked out of the gang! I can’t live with that, you guys are like, my obnoxious brothers!” Nikki was crying now, and Seth held her in a tight hug.   
“Hey, hey listen. We won’t get caught--” Dean knocked on the wall “--and if we do, we’ll deal with it. Okay? I promise you, nothing bad will happen,” Seth said. Nikki nodded, and looked up at him.   
“Nikki, promise us you won’t tell anyone. Not even Brie,” Dean said, his eyes soft. Nikki nodded, and wiped a tear off of her cheek.   
“Promise. Your secret’s safe with me fellas. I just hope you both don’t get caught at all.” Nikki wiped a stray eyelash off of her face. Dean and Seth hugged her again, and then slowly, they all got out of the bathroom one by one.

Roman found Seth and Dean, and they all danced for a while.   
“So, this party is technically all about you, huh.” Dean danced to the beat of the music, making Seth smile a little.   
“Basically. I wonder if Paul can hear the music from downstairs,” Roman said, and spun around. Seth and Dean were shouting the lyrics, and everything felt perfect despite Seth’s splitting headache.   
“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, looking over at Seth as if he knew Seth wasn’t feeling well. Seth nodded, “I’m alright. I have a headache though.”   
“Come with me,” Dean said, grabbing Seth by the wrist. Seth followed Dean, and looked over his shoulder to see Nikki staring straight at them, shaking her head. What was her problem?

Dean and Seth walked towards the big doors of the private beach. They could still hear the song “Hollaback Girl” (probably requested by Alicia or Paige) booming from the main hall, and Dean was softly humming it.

They got out into the fresh, cold night air and Seth took a deep breath. He loved this time of night. Nobody was outside, it was just him and the stars--and in this case, Dean. Usually Seth came here when he needed a reality check or when he needed a break from his parents; he’s never been out here with Dean, and it’s weird that Dean would randomly come out here.   
“Hey, pretty boy, I just started a fire, come here and cuddle with me,” Dean said. Seth turned around to face Dean, and realized that he did in fact, successfully make a fire.   
“You didn’t burn the deck down!” Seth laughed, going to sit beside Dean. Seth rested his head on Dean’s lap, and watched the stars, and Dean. Dean had nice eyes. They reminded Seth of the ocean. Dean also had nice hair. And he smelled really good too. He was just so in love with Dean, and he still can’t put his finger on why he is.   
“You’re so cute.” Dean smiled down at Seth, brushing his hair out of his face. Seth smiled, and lifted himself up to give Dean a small kiss on the lips. Dean smiled in the kiss, and kept playing with his hair. This was nice. A slow song began to play, and Dean began to him with it.   
“Oh look at that, we can have our dance now.” Dean smirked. Seth chuckled, and got up and Dean grabbed him by the waist.   
“Now we know who the girl is,” Dean teased. Seth smacked his shoulder lightly.   
“Shut up.”   
Dean just laughed and began dancing to the beat of the music. They weren’t really using moves, they just kind of swayed their hips to the music and made random foot movements.   
“When you say you love me, know I love you more,” Dean began to sing, holding Seth close.   
“When you say you need me, know I need you more. Boy I adore, you.”   
Seth smiled, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck breathing him in slowly.

Dean was still singing, and Seth’s head was still buried in Dean’s neck. This was all so perfect. Dancing under the stars, a fire lit, a perfect song.   
“Did you know that you’re my favourite person in the whole entire world?” Seth said, and Dean nodded.   
“I knew that princess. I also know that you secretly like the colour pink,” Dean said, and a laugh was heard from Dean.   
“Fuck you, I don’t wanna dance with you anymore!” Seth said, and tried to walk away, but Dean spun him back into his arms.   
“You thought you could get away that easily, didn’t you.” Seth let out a forced smile, and Dean brushed the hair out of his face.   
“I can’t stay mad at you.”   
“Oh, I know you can’t.” Dean left a light kiss on Seth’s jaw. Seth held Dean’s hands, and then Dean shifted him back into their original position.   
“This is nice. Just me and you, dancing together under the stars, nobody with us,” Seth said. Dean nodded in agreement.   
“Can we--”   
“No, Dean we are not fucking on the deck. Randy or someone might come out for a smoke, then what would they think?” Seth laughed, and Dean laughed too, agreeing.   
“Yeah, bad idea. Although we should invest in it just incase one night we are left alone together,” Dean said.   
“It’s a deal. But if I wake up with splinters on my ass you’re in trouble.”   
The song stopped, and Dean didn’t let go of Seth. They just stayed in their arms for a little while longer.   
“Oh well, I’ll pick them out.”   
“You sure you wanna pinch my ass and hear me groan and scream while you take those sons of bitches out?”  
“Yes.”   
“You disgust me,” Seth joked, lightly pushing Dean. They sat down on the deck together for a little bit longer, staring at the waves and at each other. This felt like something out of a cheesy love film. This would be the part in the movie where they would be all lovey-dovey and then the next scene is where shit goes down.

“We should get inside, I bet Roman’s looking for us.” Seth and Dean got up, and began walking towards the main hall again.   
“D’ya know what time it is?” Dean asked Seth. Seth looked down at his watch.   
“It’s 10:16.”   
“Really? It’s felt shorter.” Dean walked into the main hall, and found Roman on top of a table, doing some sort of dance. Oh God, Roman was so drunk.   
“We all know who’s gonna take care of him tomorrow morning, right?” Seth said to Dean, and Dean nodded.   
“It’s gonna have to be us.”   
  


***

The next morning, Seth left his room to go find Dean, who was probably in Roman’s room sleeping on one of the couches. Seth walked in, and saw Dean, who was wide awake, looking over at Roman.   
“‘Monring. How’s this guy doing?” Seth whispered, sitting beside Dean.   
“He’s out. He should wake up soon, guy probably has to puke,” Dean said, sitting up. They watched Roman for a while longer before Roman woke up, face full of sweat and hair a mess.   
“Woah,” Roman said, sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Seth and Dean.   
“What happened last night?” He asked, squinting.   
“You were smashed. Seth and I dragged you from downstairs all the way up here, it was actually pretty funny,” Dean said, and Roman pushed his hair out of his face. He was still sweating buckets.   
“Dude you don’t look so good,” Seth said, and helped Roman out of bed. Roman slung his arm around Seth, and Seth quickly carried him into the bathroom. When they got into the bathroom, Seth pulled Roman’s hair back, and watched as he threw up.   
“God,” Seth said under his breath. Dean walked into the bathroom and sat beside Roman, rubbing his back.   
“It’s all okay, Ro. It’s okay,” Dean tried to comfort him, still rubbing his back in small circles.

This usually happened every other week. Sometimes Seth would be passed out drunk, or Dean would come home drunk. They put them to bed, stayed the night in their room and helped them out the next morning as well. They’ve been doing this ever since the first time Seth got drunk; except it was worse then. Now, they’re all sort of used to it.   
“I’m gonna go get him some hangover cure food. Let’s hope they made some,” Dean said, and now it was just Roman and Seth.   
“You good?” Seth asked Roman, and Roman nodded, getting up. Roman’s face lost colour, and he was still sweating.   
“Alright, take a shower. I’ll be here.”

Seth sat on the couch in Roman’s room, and suddenly he heard the phone ring.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey, Seth. What are you doing in Roman’s room?” his dad’s voice sounded on the other line. Why was he calling Roman? Weird.   
“Oh, he was drunk. Dean slept in his room overnight and now I’m here taking care of him,” Seth explained. The line went silent, and it felt awkward for a while.   
“Okay well, I guess I can’t ask Roman now. But if you or Dean are up for it, by any chance could you talk to Paul? Get some info?”   
“By that you mean torture the shit out of him.”   
“If he doesn’t say anything, then maybe a little torture is needed.”   
Dean walked into Roman’s door with a plate stacked full of greasy breakfast food and black coffee.   
“Who is it?” Dean whispered, putting the plates down on Roman’s desk. Seth held a finger up to shush him, and listened.   
“Okay. I’ll ask him, but we’ll talk later?”   
“Of course. Try and find me, and we’ll talk about it.”   
“Good, great.” the line clicked, and Seth sat down beside Dean.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Dad wants one of us to talk, possibly torture Paul. Are you cool with that?” Seth asked. Dean’s hand gripped on his coffee mug once he heard the word “torture”.   
“No, no. Seth, I-I can’t,” Dean said, his voice shaky. Dean went to scratch his scar, and he looked down.   
“Hey, hey it’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Seth said, pulling Dean into a warm embrace. Dean was crying, and Seth rubbed his back.   
“Shh, Dean. It’s okay,” Seth whispered.   
“No, it’s not Seth,” Dean said, looking up at him. Seth went silent, and Dean began talking.   
“Do you know what it’s like?” Dean asked, barely above a whisper.   
“Dean you know I do,” Seth said, looking down at Dean. Dean nodded, and Seth held him closer.   
“I tell you what, you sit this one out and go do something with Nikki or AJ or whoever. Just, if you bring Roman make sure he doesn’t drink,” Seth said, and Dean laughed, wiping a tear off his face.   
“I think he’s learned his lesson.” They heard the shower turn off, and Dean got off of Seth. Roman walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, and he seemed a bit better, still pale.

Roman got dressed, completely forgetting about Dean and Seth’s existence, and then sat down on his bed to eat.   
“So, Ro. Can we do something later?” Dean asked, putting his mug on the table beside him. Roman nodded, “What did you have in mind?”   
“I don’t know, I heard there’s a free concert going on at the park, wanna go?”   
“Cool, cool. Seth are you coming?” Roman asked, and Seth shook his head.   
“No, I have to talk with Paul. Sorry dude,” Seth said, scratching the back of his neck. Roman just nodded, and Dean averted his gaze from them.

 **  
**Until it was time for them to go their own ways, the rest of their day was spent in Roman’s room, talking and laughing about things that they couldn’t even understand themselves.


	4. flicker, fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life lessons from Seth Rollins: trust no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! sorry for not posting in FOREVER i know i suck!! but here's chapter 4 and i really really hope you guys enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!

Roman and Dean took forever to leave. At first, Roman was hesitating because he was scared they might get recognized by someone and get jumped. This is why the gang doesn’t go out as much. They have the burden of other gangs, the fear of getting jumped, being recognized; so many things that sadly they had to live with. But, nobody has ever messed with Roman and Dean. Dean is crazy and Roman is, Roman; you probably wouldn’t want to mess with a giant tattooed Samoan.   
“Alright, don’t have too much fun without me,” Seth said to Dean.   
“You won’t be there, it won’t be as much fun,” Dean said, walking towards Roman’s car.   
“See you after, yeah? I’ll probably be in my room or watching a movie.”   
“Sounds cool. See you,” Dean said, and Seth closed the door behind him. Seth’s smile dropped as soon as Dean closed the door. It was time. 

Seth could finally start his talk with Paul after those two left. Seth was pumped, he hasn’t interrogated someone in what feels like forever, and for him to interrogate Paul Heyman was an honour. Seth entered the passcode into the door to the basement and began walking down the stairs. He opened up a cell, and Paul was there, almost asleep.   
“Seth, oh my God! Please, you have to--”   
“Shut up, Paul,” Seth spat, grabbing a chair and sitting right in front of him. Paul closed his mouth and stared straight at Seth.   
“Listen, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way. It’s all up to you.” Seth said, flicking his switchblade right in front of Paul. Paul gulped, and looked straight at Seth, fear in his eyes. Paul nodded, and Seth began talking again.   
“Good, good. Now, what I wanna know is what the hell you want from us?” Seth asked.   
“Okay, okay. Seth, come closer, please,” Paul said barely above a whisper. Seth rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Paul.   
“I’m not going to tell you,” Paul whispered, and began laughing. Seth just smiled at the floor, and licked his teeth. Paul was still laughing, and Seth was silent. Seth looked up at Paul, and slapped him across the face. Hard.   
“Like I said, Paul. Easy way or hard way, it’s really up to you,” Seth said, sarcasm lingering in the air.  
“Wow, Seth. You’re into some really kinky stuff, no wonder why Ambrose likes you,” Paul said, rubbing the spot where Seth slapped him. Seth’s heart got caught in his chest. What the hell did Paul just say? “No wonder why Ambrose likes you?”   
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
“Oops! Did I let that slip?” Paul smiled up at Seth, and began to laugh. Seth got up, turned around and thought. Who’s the only one that knows about Seth and Dean? Nikki. Paul’s evil laugh bounced around the concrete walls and floors.   
“Who told you?! Was it one of those Bella twins?!” Seth leaned the chair backwards, holding a knife close to his throat.  
“My lips are sealed.” Paul made the movement of locking his lips and throwing the key away. Seth smirked, and grabbed a trolley of things, knives being a key object. "Clearly you want the hard way, so I’m gonna ask you this one last time--” Seth grabbed the second biggest knife on the trolley “--who the hell told you?”  
“Bite me,” Paul scoffed. Seth laughed, and slit a cut near his ear, where Dean’s scar was. A whimper came out of Paul and Seth scowled, nodding.   
“You think it’s funny now, Paul?!” Seth growled, slapping him harder this time. 

Paul was looking down, rubbing where Seth had slapped him. Blood was coming out of the back of his ear slowly. But Paul began laughing and slowly looked up at Seth again.   
“Why don’t you understand Seth?! I wont tell you! Do I need to spell it out for you darling?!” Paul shouted, and Seth slapped him one last time.   
“Don’t waste my time Paul, I have a very tight schedule,” Seth snarled through clenched teeth. Paul looked scared now. Seth nodded, and laughed softly, grabbing another knife from the trolley.   
“Are you gonna answer the question now?” Seth smirked, holding the knife casually in his hands. Paul ruffled his eyebrows together, and nodded.   
“Okay, okay! Fine, I’ll tell you!” Paul panted, looking up at Seth with weak eyes. Seth listened. Paul motioned him to move closer, so Seth did. Still wasn’t close enough, so Paul motioned Seth to move closer, and he did.   
“The devil told me.”   
Seth moved away from Paul, and immediately stabbed the knife in his thigh. Seth grabbed Paul’s jaw and made his weak eyes meet with Seth’s.   
“Listen to me Paul, you can play this game all you damn well want, but just know I’m going to get that answer out of you one way or another, even if I have to kill you.”  
“Well, if you killed me don’t you think that--” Seth interrupted him with another slap. 

Paul Heyman sure as hell loved to hear himself talk, and that pissed Seth off. Seth looked straight at Paul and took the knife out of his thigh as if it was nothing. A yelp was heard out of him and Paul finally snapped.   
“Alright, I’m horrible for telling you this but, I’ll tell you, and I won’t bullshit,” Paul was gasping for air. Seth nodded, put the bloody knife back on the trolley and sat back down.  
“For starters, I don’t think anyone kisses their best friend on the cheek and calls them “baby boy”, hm? There’s eyes everywhere, Seth,” Paul babbled, Seth feeling a pang of realization in his chest. There was cameras? That’s probably how they found Seth so quickly.   
“Secondly, your friend AJ is great with spying, really. I didn’t know you guys have been together for five months! That’s adorable!” Paul exclaimed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. AJ. But how? AJ didn’t know, and Dean didn’t tell her. But how did she spy on them? Were there cameras here too? How could AJ betray him? Betray everyone?  
“Shut up Paul! Just, shut up! How the hell does she know?”   
“You only asked me for who told me, not how she told me.”   
Seth made the most nonchalant face he could, and then stabbed Paul in the hand, a loud yell coming from him.   
“Alright! Okay! She followed you and Dean around because she saw something suspicious going on, so she found out, told us, and now we’re going to use it as blackmail against you,” Paul explained quickly, trying to catch his breath. Seth slowly grabbed the knife out of his hand, and wiped it with a rag that was on the trolley.   
“She betrayed us,” Seth whispered to himself, resting both of his hands on the trolley. A million different emotions were running through Seth. How could they not be careful enough?  
“She did, and it was all for love,” Paul sighed, cracking his neck.   
“What do you mean?” Seth asked, immediately looking at Paul again.   
“Oh man, you’re full of questions tonight, aren’t you?” Seth narrowed his eyes, and Paul flinched.   
“The reason why she did it was that way she could be with Punk. She had this plan to betray you all, but I guess you’re gonna rat her out now, aren’t you Sethie boy?”   
Seth dropped the knife he was holding, and he ran up the stairs. He had to tell his dad, he had to. 

Tons of things ran through Seth’s mind as he ran throughout the mansion to find his dad. But the main thing that was on his mind was how he was going to tell him that he didn’t get an answer out of him. This has been the thing with Seth lately. He’s only come back from missions to tell his dad that he didn’t do well, or come back from an interrogation telling him that he didn’t get what he wanted and so many others. He’s been nothing but a failure. Seth bursted through the doors of his parent’s room to find his mom lying in bed with a book and his dad taping over his arm.   
“Yikes, what happened?” Seth asked, out of breath. His chest moved up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned against the door frame and his dad looked up at him.   
“Hurt myself sparring with Randy today, what’s up with you?” he asked, ripping the rest of the tape and putting it to the side. Seth found a chair, and pulled it towards where his dad was sitting. He opened his mouth to start saying something, but then shut it. How would he tell his dad that AJ betrayed them? What would be the reason?   
“Heyman told me that AJ shared some private information with Brock’s gang,” Seth said, his dad immediately tensing up.   
“AJ? What did she tell them?” he asked, a mixed look of anger and confusion written on his face.   
“Paul wouldn’t tell me,” Seth lied. That’s what Seth has been having to do lately, lie; and he didn’t like it. His dad didn’t say anything, he just sat at the edge of the bed in silence.   
“Hunter, are you going to kick her out?” Stephanie asked, taking her glasses off.   
“I’m going to have to.” He rubbed a hand over his face and got up, Seth following. His dad has never really kicked out anyone, unless it was serious. One time, he found two members sleeping together, and that got them kicked out. Seth really hopes that doesn't happen to him and Dean. If they did get caught, it would be the end of the world. For starters, they probably couldn't see each other. They would get kicked out; and that's the worst thing to happen nowadays. The world was a cold, harsh place--nobody got along unless you had some sort of gang bond.

Hunter knocked furiously on AJ's door, and when she opened it, Hunter and Seth immediately walked in.   
"What's up?" She asked rather cheerfully. AJ had some sort of personality that made you want to smile when she spoke, and Seth tried to hide that stupid smile right now.   
"Oh, I think you know very well what's up," Hunter said, crossing his arms. AJ cocked an eyebrow and she began laughing. What was she doing?   
“Well, I don’t know.” She crossed her arms around her chest, mirroring Hunter. Seth knew what she was doing.   
“Stop lying,” Seth spoke up, AJ turning around to face him. AJ stood on her toes and looked up at Seth with a grin quite like Dean’s the morning a few days ago. Seth stared straight at her and repeated himself, “Stop lying.”   
“But I’m not,” AJ insisted, a laugh coming out of Seth. AJ was bullshitting, he knew that all too well now.  
“I’ll leave you to do this,” Hunter said, and left the room. He left, and once he did, AJ slapped him.   
“What the hell did Paul tell you?” AJ asked, her hands on her hip. Seth rubbed the spot where AJ hit him, and looked down at her.   
“Apparently you were the one who outed Dean and I to Brock’s gang.” Seth was pissed to even think about it. AJ was such a sweet girl; she betrayed them all for some guy in the other gang. He probably wasn’t even cute.   
“Oops! Was I not supposed to do that?” AJ laughed, kind of like Paul’s evil one. Seth wanted to fight her, but he knew if he did, he’d be in big trouble.   
“Pack your shit, you’re out,” Seth said, AJ’s mouth dropping.   
“But! But--”   
“No! AJ, you lied to us, you betrayed us all for some guy on the other team, you’re out.” Seth couldn’t even look at her without thinking about all the things she’s probably told Brock and Paul and all those other rats on the other side. AJ stayed quiet, and began packing her stuff. 

About ten minutes later, Seth led her towards the front door, and opened it for her.   
“See you.” Seth grinned. AJ looked back, and then left, Seth closing the door only for it to be opened again.   
“Woah, what the hell just happened?!” Roman asked watching AJ leave. Dean walked in, confused.   
“Dean, we need to talk. Roman, wait here,” Seth said, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him into the other room where Roman hopefully couldn’t hear them talking.   
“AJ fucking outed us to Brock’s gang!” Seth whisper-yelled. Dean’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth, rubbing it over his stubble.   
“Is that why she left?” Dean whispered, putting a hand on his hip. Seth nodded, and Dean took a deep breath and looked over at Roman.  
“Did you tell Hunter?” Seth nodded.   
“What did you tell him?” Dean asked, fixing his hair in the beanie he was wearing.   
“I just told him AJ spilled some private information to Brock, Paul didn’t tell me what, and AJ had to be kicked out immediately,” Seth explained, putting his hands in his pockets. Dean sighed, and scratched the back of his neck.   
“What do we do now?” Dean asked, leaning against the wall. Seth didn’t know what was next. Paul was definitely going to use this against them eventually, and they needed someway for Paul and his gang to forget about it all.   
“I don’t know, Dean. I really don’t,” Seth said, feeling a lump in his throat. What would happen if they were outed to everyone? Seth can’t bear the thought of losing Dean, he wasn’t himself when he wasn’t with Dean. Without Dean, Seth was just gang royalty; but with Dean he’s not that. He’s smart, kind-hearted, and so many other things. Without Dean, Seth was just an empty shell. They needed each other more than they needed air.   
“I’m going to bed,” Seth grumbled, anxiety taking over his entire body.   
“Goodnight,” Dean whispered, Seth going up the stairs and not looking back.


	5. white teeth teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth wakes up alone, and then Dean and Roman come in and things get a little weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im surprised i finished this chapter so quick!! i hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!

When Seth woke up the next morning he expected to feel the warmth of Dean next to him; but he didn’t. He felt the cold side of the bed and looked over, sitting up against his headboard rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A knock was heard at his door and it opened, a curly haired man walking through the door.   
“‘Morning sugar, thought you might want breakfast,” Dean chuckled, putting a plate of food down on his desk. Seth pulled the covers over him, Dean pushing them off of him.

"C'mon baby get out of bed." Dean hopped onto his bed and hugged Seth's body tight. Seth groaned and shook Dean off, Dean sighing and laying beside him in the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked while lacing his fingers with Seth's. Seth's warm brown eyes locked with Dean's bright blue ones and sighed.

"I'm just thinking you know, what if we get caught," Seth said while playing with the bracelet that Dean was wearing.  

"We won't, and if we do, if we go down? We go down together," Dean said and smiled at Seth. Seth smiled at Dean and said, "That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said."

"I know!" Dean laughed. A knock was heard at the door, and he got out of his covers, Roman walking in. He sat down at the foot of Seth's bed without saying a word, and eyed the two of them.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked. Roman's gaze settled on him.

"You guys aren't telling me something."

"Goodnight," Seth said, tucking the covers over him. He had no time to deal with this. Roman pulled the covers off of him and smacked Seth lightly.

"Guys, seriously what's going on?" Roman asked, eyes filled with worry. Seth and Dean looked at each other and then Seth did nothing but shrug and look up at Dean with tired eyes. Dean huffed as a way of saying 'should we tell him?' and Seth shrugged again. This was their way of communicating when Seth was half-asleep.

"Alright you really wanna know the truth Roman?"

"That's why I'm here!" Roman said, clearly frustrated. Seth sat up from under the sheets and looked straight at Roman. Then he looked at Dean, nervously gulping.

"Seth and I have been together for five months," Dean said, and Seth closed his eyes, bracing for Roman's lecture.

"No, no stop lying!" Roman said, and Seth opened his eyes; Roman had a confused and hurt look on his face.

"But we're not," Seth spoke up, like with AJ the night before. A look of realization overcame Roman's face and Seth’s heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Still don't believe you!" His face went straight again, Seth and Dean sighing in frustration. Roman was smart, but when it came to stuff like this, he was way too stubborn.

"Do you want proof?" Dean was smirking. When Dean smirked, you knew to run, or something bad was going to happen. Roman crossed his arms, lifting an eyebrow. He looked like a five year old.

    Dean grabbed the back of Seth's neck and kissed him hard. Seth kissed back, his lips moving perfectly against Dean’s; and just before his tongue could reach into Seth’s mouth, Roman interrupted, “Alright! That’s enough proof!”   
“But we’re only getting started,” Dean said between kisses. He let go of Seth, his face coloured a dark crimson colour.

  
    “I don’t watch, Ambrose.” Roman fixed his bun.   
“You’d watch us do it, kinky bastard,” Dean snorted. Roman ignored him and his attention immediately turned to Seth.   
“So that’s what we’ve been hiding, sorry Ro,” Seth apologized. Should he even be apologizing to Roman?   
“Don’t apologize! But how did this all get started?” Roman asked as if he was a teenager at some sort of slumber party.   
“Well, I had feelings since I first talked to Dean to be honest. We just clicked and then one day he just kissed me and it started from there,” Seth explained, Dean resting his head in his lap. He still remembers the first time him and Dean kissed. They were cleaning up after a mission and had to share a bathroom due to the “plumbing problem” in Dean’s. Seth got out of the shower last, a towel hung around his waist and Dean was laying down on his bed, reading the back of every book Seth had on his book shelf.   
_“How long did it even take you to wash all that blood out of your abs?”_  
 _Seth snorted, and pulled on a t shirt. Dean was watching him get dressed._  
 _“You know, Ambrose, I’d change faster if you weren’t starin’ at me like that,” Seth said, looking in his drawer for a pair of boxers. Dean turned over, his head buried in the pillow and Seth pulled on his boxers at the speed of light._  
 _“Can I look now?” Dean asked, his voice muffled against the pillow. Seth whipped his towel against Dean’s ass, and Dean flinched, and faced Seth. Seth moved to the drawer beside his bed to grab a pair of sweats, but before he could, Dean grabbed him and kissed him. It was a surprise to Seth, but the kiss felt good. It was slow, soft, and kind of awkward considering Seth didn’t know what was going on. Seth kissed back, and straddled Dean, burying his fingers in his damp hair._  
 _“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,”_ Dean’s voice still echoed in Seth’s mind, two years later.

**  
  
**

     “So basically it took Dean three years to grow the balls to kiss you?”   
“Basically.” Seth played with Dean’s hair, braiding it into small pieces and breaking it and then braiding it again.  
“Hey! I do have balls! Ask Seth he sees them every other night,” Dean laughed, and Seth nudged him in the stomach.  
“So like, what did you guys do?” Roman asked. He was full of questions.  
“Depends on what you mean.” Dean picked a lint off of his shirt and threw it somewhere else.  
“Like, how do you two stay a couple? Isn’t it hard?”   
Seth and Dean thought for a moment. Although it was hard, it was pretty easy at the same time. They were basically best friends, but more than that when they weren’t in the public eye.   
“Well for one, we always wait five minutes after the last person shuts their lights off in order to get into each other’s rooms. Also, everyone listens to Seth so if he tells them not to go into his room they won’t,” Dean explained.   
“Yeah, and we also try to sit in low key places during meals or a movie night with Nikki and Brie and so on. Literally, this guy is always touching my thigh under the table and nobody has noticed,” Seth added. Roman laughed, and then began clapping.  
“You guys are genius!”

Not really; just smarter than most people.   
“So, that’s what’s been going on,” Dean said, as if ending the conversation. Roman nodded, and they all just sat in silence.

     Seth was still trying to understand what just happened. They just told their closest friend, pretty much brother, Roman about their five-month and still going relationship. It felt weird that he knew now, but Seth had some sort of anxiety that Roman would tell someone, even though he knows how trustworthy Roman is.   
“Good talk guys, I’m going to go get washed up,” Roman said softly, smiling. He left the room, leaving Seth and Dean alone again.   
“I need a shower,” Seth announced, and Dean sat up, pouting.   
“What’s up?” Seth asked, sitting back down with him. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head in Seth’s lap again, playing with Seth’s fingers.   
“Can we shower together?” Dean asked, Seth immediately nodding. He doesn’t think him and Dean have showered since forever ago.

       Dean started the water as Seth silently slipped out of his clothes. When they hopped in, the water was warm against their skin, and Dean planted kisses on the back of Seth’s neck as he washed his hair. A soft moan escaped Seth’s lips, and he quickly stopped it just incase a maid walked into his room.   
“Your hair is so tangled.” Dean was working his fingers through Seth’s long hair, trying to make sure he got every single strand.   
“I forgot to tie my hair last night,” Seth chuckled. Dean turned Seth’s body around to get under the shower head, which Seth obeyed. Dean then conditioned his hair, the smell of coconut filling the shower.   
“I had a weird dream last night,” Dean said out of nowhere. Seth nodded as a way of telling Dean to tell him what happened.   
“I don’t know we were on a mission? And then suddenly you got shot, so I dragged you into the bathroom and as much as I tried to help your wound, it kept getting bigger and bigger and then suddenly that Parkway Drive song started playing? I don’t know, I woke up really confused and scared,” Dean explained, and Seth ruffled his eyebrows.   
“Weird dream.” was all Seth said. Dean grabbed the body soap, and began scrubbing down Seth with it. The smell of vanilla and musk filled the shower, and Dean began humming some sort of song as he scrubbed Seth. This was nice, he doesn’t really know why Dean and him didn’t do this often. Seth rinsed himself off, and got out of the shower, Dean following.   
“Don’t you have to wash up too?” Seth asked, wrapping a towel around his waist.   
“Nah, I showered earlier,” Dean said, wiping off his wet hair and body,   
“You’re a shit,” Seth chuckled, and threw his towel in Dean’s face.

       Seth got dressed for the day, and just as he finished putting his shirt on, his dad walked in. Fortunately, Dean was dressed and fiddling with Seth’s record player.

“Are you guys down for a road trip?” He asked. Dean and Seth shrugged, and then nodded.   
“Alright, so, long story short, I need you guys to go to Jersey to pick up something from Lita and Jeff, you guys think you can do that?”   
“Yes, sir,” Dean said, and Seth nodded. It was a nine hour drive from Cincinnati to New Jersey, and it would be fun. Plus, Seth and Dean have never been on a road trip before.   
“You guys can start whenever, just make sure that you’re ready.” with that, he left the room, leaving Seth and Dean alone again.   
“Hey, I didn’t know you owned a Taylor Swift vinyl,” Dean chuckled.   
“Shut up,” Seth chuckled, and sat beside Dean on the bed.


	6. road trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean meet up with Jeff and Lita, and turns out they know too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I post before I go on vacation for nine days!! I hope y'all enjoy!!

_Seth and Dean were in the main hall together, a spotlight the only light in the room._   
_“I’ll miss you,” Dean said, wiping a tear off of his face. Seth couldn’t stop his tears, he couldn’t. His father was on the other side of the room, his arms crossed and his face hard._   
_“You can’t, you can’t leave!” Seth said, his voice on the verge of cracking. Dean smiled, and began walking off, the spotlight following him._   
_“No!” Seth screamed, and Roman and Randy held him back. Seth tried to break free of their grip, he needed to kiss Dean one last time. He broke free of their grip and ran towards the door, trying to open it. He broke down onto the floor and--_

  
    “Seth!” Dean shook him awake, which Seth opened his eyes. He looked around him, he was in a car, still moving, and Dean was right beside him.  “D-Dean?” Seth tried to bite back tears. Dean looked at him with concerned eyes, and he put a hand on his thigh.

     “You were screaming in your sleep,” Dean said, the car coming to a stop. Seth looked outside his window, trying to recognize where they were. Trees surrounded the area along with a couple of cars that was in front of them.  
“I was?” Dean nodded. He turned the car, and began driving down a long street.   
“You also kept saying something like “don’t leave” or something along those lines, are you alright?”

  
     Seth nodded, and he sat up and stretched his arms and legs as far as they could go.  
“You sure?” Dean asked, smiling sympathetically at him.

“Positive.” Seth smiled back, and he put his hand on top of Dean’s, softly caressing it.   
“We have another half hour to go,” Dean said, trying to change the subject.

     Seth liked going on road trips with Dean. It was rare they would, but when they did, it was always fun. They played games, sang songs and Dean strangely owned a lot of Mad Libs books. Sometimes they would even stop at some sort of hipster restaurant if they had the time.

  
     “How long was I out for?” Seth yawned, looking in the mirror above him. His hair was a mess. Although he had put it up in a bun, it was slowly coming out therefore making his hair a tangled and spiky mess. His face was all pale and had dried drool coming out of the side of his mouth. He quickly wiped it off, and then closed the mirror.   
“I think for an hour at the most, you slept quite a bit.”   
  
      Seth didn’t even realize he slept for that long. He grabbed a CD from the case, and put it in the player. “Oh God Seth don’t tell me you put in those Disney songs again,” Dean laughed.

       Immediately, the song “he’s a tramp” from Lady and The Tramp played.   
“He’s a tramp! But they love him! Come on baby, I know you know the words to this song!” Seth encouraged, singing and making weird dance moves.   
  


      “You’re gonna break something,” Dean warned, but Seth continued to sing and dance, knowing he was possibly annoying him. Seth moved his body to the beat of the drums, and then began headbanging. Seth stopped the song, and began laughing. “Okay fine I’ll change the CD.”   
  
     Seth went through the collection of CDs again and chose the mix that Seth had made for Dean a while ago. As lame as it sounded, they did make mixtapes for each other. It was a monthly thing they did, and Seth always enjoyed sharing his music with Dean and vice versa.   
“Is this Pink Floyd?” Dean asked listening to the song closely. Seth nodded, and turned it up a bit.

    Half an hour later, they were at Lita and Jeff’s house. Their house was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. They were good friends of Hunter and Stephanie, and usually when you knew them, you had to hide for your own good. Seth rung the doorbell twice and then knocked three times; secret code. The door immediately opening, Lita on the other side.   
“Dean! Seth!” She said with a big smile on her face.

     Dean and Seth embraced her in a hug. Lita was a forty-something old ex-gang leader who lived with her friend Jeff, who was just as crazy as she was. Lita had brown hair, tattoos and a pretty great physique for being forty-something. “How are you guys doing?” She asked while they walked in.

      “We’re great, Lita. How about you?” Seth asked while Dean was petting her dog. Jeff came down the stairs, whispering a soft hello before going into the basement to go do something.   
“So, are you boys here for something?” She asked, which they nodded.

       They followed Lita into her office, and she handed them two tapes. What the hell was this?   
“Footage of Brock’s surveillance cameras over the past month, real interesting stuff on there, really guys,” Lita said, a smirk growing on her face. Seth and Dean’s face went hot, and she crossed her arms.

     “You guys are so lucky I love you and I deleted the footage of the little kiss you guys shared.” Seth and Dean immediately broke, sighing and falling down to the floor. Lita knew, and Jeff, maybe even Trish knew! Seth was shaking, and he couldn’t stop. He really hoped Lita didn’t tell Hunter, because if she did, his dream would sadly come true.   
“You honestly deleted the footage?” Dean said, slowly getting up. Seth felt sick.

      Lita nodded, and Jeff walked in, chuckling.   
“There are the two lovebirds!” He teased, sitting down in one of the chairs. Seth felt his face get hot again, and he took a deep breath, standing up tall beside Dean.   
“When did it happen?”   
  
      Dean sat beside Jeff, and Seth took the seat across from Lita.   
“Like, five months ago this asshole kissed me and it just started from there,” Seth briefly explained. Dean stuck his tongue out at him, and Lita and Jeff smiled.   
“If I’m such an asshole why have you stuck with mine for five months?” Dean chuckled, and Seth threw a pencil at him. Jeff pursed his lips together, trying to keep in his laugh.   
“Anyways, you two still haven’t got caught?” Seth and Dean shook their heads.   
“Unless one of you or Trish is planning on telling them,” Seth said quietly, picking at his nail.

      Lita ruffled her eyebrows, and she softly put her hand on top of Seth’s, Seth looking up at her. “Listen I could never, ever, tell him. You guys are like my kids. Plus, Seth isn’t an asshole like his father,” Lita chuckled, Jeff silently agreeing.   
“No offense to your daddy, Seth,” Jeff said, taking a sip of his water.   
“But I’m his daddy!” Dean shouted, and Jeff began laughing. Dean laughed with him and they both hi-fived.   
“Dean,” Lita scolded, and Dean stopped laughing, along with Jeff. Seth pressed his lips together, trying not to smile.

       They all sat in Lita’s office, talking about Seth and Dean being together and funny stories of Jeff and Trish. But the time came for Seth and Dean to leave.   
“It was nice seeing you guys,” Dean said while hugging Lita. Seth shook hands with Jeff and hugged him, rubbing his back as he did it.   
“The door’s always open for you boys.” Lita smiled, and Seth hugged her hard. Seth really did like Lita. She was like his second mother, she was always there for him as a kid, and she still is. They walked out the door into the crisp air, Seth and Dean waving at them one last time before they got into their car.

       The ride back home was long. Seth drove this time around, letting Dean catch up on sleep. A soft song played in the car, Seth humming along to it. He wasn’t sure who sung it, he just listened, and watched Dean sleep.   
“If you should run away, I would save your place,” Seth sung. This song made him think of Dean for some weird reason. The lyrics, the beat of the drums, the guitars, everything about this song made him think of him, and he couldn’t even explain why.   
  
       “Flicker flicker, fade, destroy what you create, and wonder why it always ends the same.” The song was all about how no matter what the person did, the other person would always accept them into their arms. Maybe that’s why it reminded Seth of Dean.

       About ten minutes after the song, they ended up back at the headquarters, Seth shaking Dean awake.   
“Wake up baby, we’re home,” Seth planted a small kiss on the spot between Dean’s neck and ear, and Dean’s eyes fluttered open. He yawned, stretched, and Seth helped him out of the car.   
  


       When they walked in, it was dark. Seth looked at the clock hanging above the stairs and saw it was past four a.m., everyone was probably either in bed or asleep by now. Seth went to his dad’s office and dropped off the tape, leaving a sticky note over it.   
“Lita says hi, these are the tapes you needed  
-S+D”

        Seth yawned, and travelled towards his room to leave a note on his door for the maids not to come in. Dean was already in his bed, his eyes open, waiting for Seth.   
“I was thinkin’, we should connect our rooms via a tunnel, it’d make things much easier,” Dean said, a small yawn coming from him. Seth chuckled, stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed beside Dean. Naturally, Dean’s arm wrapped around Seth’s waist and Seth buried his face in Dean’s neck, leaving a kiss there.

        “I still want to know what your dream was about,” Dean said. Seth’s heart got caught in his chest, and he sighed. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Dean or not, would it hurt his feelings?   
“Well, uh, basically I had a dream that you were taken away from me,” Seth said. He only explained the gist of it. Dean remained quiet, hoping to hear more.   
“I tried to get you back, hence why I was saying your name in my sleep, and like that you were gone, and I never saw you ever again.” Seth was playing with Dean’s necklace, and a loud sigh was heard out of Dean.

        Dean said nothing, he just rubbed Seth’s back and kissed his head.   
“I promise you, I won’t ever leave you. Ever. Not what my parents did to me,” Dean said, his voice cracking. A silent tear fell down Seth’s cheek, and he hugged Dean close to him. A soft cry was heard from Dean, and now it was Seth’s turn to hold him.   
“Hey, shh. Your parents were assholes, they don’t even know how amazing their son turned out to be,” Seth said, kissing Dean’s forehead all the way down to his lips. Dean remained silent.   
  


“Listen, the night I found you, you were vulnerable. You almost died that night, Dean. You were neglected, and I saw that in your face and body. But look at you now,” Seth whispered into Dean’s hair. Dean’s cries slowed down, and he began breathing normally.   
“I love you,” Dean whispered, leaving a kiss on Seth’s throat. Seth kissed his forehead again.   
“I love you more.” And they stayed like that for the rest of the night, with Dean laying in Seth’s arms, holding on for him as if he was the only thing he had left.


	7. back to black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies, friendship and Seth gone crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow..this chapter took forever to write. For one, only because I didn't know what to do, and second, because this story is coming to an end soon and I want it to be pure perfection. (P.S. after the line, listen to the song "Crazy" by Pasty Cline). Enjoy reading!! <3

   The next morning Seth woke up before Dean. Usually it was the other way around, Seth prefered to sleep in while Dean liked to get up early and work out and sometimes even shower. Seth softly moved himself off of Dean, and ventured to his room to get dressed and ready for the day. He slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and tied his hair up into a bun. Ready to go.

   Seth passed by his dad’s office to get to the main hall where breakfast was being served. While he passed by it, he heard an all too familiar voice.

    “Hunter we are asking for simple information, that’s it.” Paul’s voice sounded from the office. Seth peeked in, and saw them sitting all around a table. Brock was holding something at his side, but Seth wasn’t so sure what it was.

     “Like what, Paul? Haven’t you already taken enough from us?” Hunter asked. Seth felt a tap on his shoulder which startled him but soon realized that it was Nikki, who he feels like he hasn’t talked to in forever.

     “Hey what are you doing here? It’s private meeting,” Nikki whispered, holding a bowl of fruit. Seth snorted.

       “If it was private, don’t you think the door would be closed just a bit better?” Seth stole a grape from Nikki’s fruit bowl and kept listening to his dad and Paul speaking.

       “Oh we have. We’ve taken lots, but if you want that juicy info on Seth from us, we need some info from you, get it?” Seth nearly heard the smirk on Paul’s ugly face. His heart immediately stopped as soon as his name was mentioned. What was he going to tell his dad? Nikki’s hand rested on his shoulder and she began to rub it as in comfort.

       “Fine, what kind of information?” Hunter asked. Shit. Seth had to do something. He needed to do something, but his legs stayed put and his mouth remained shut. He went to go grab for another fruit, but Nikki smacked his hand away before he could grab something else.

       “Just some information on where you got our surveillance tapes from. Those are private and you know that,” Paul said, crossing his arms. Seth inched more towards the door, listening even closer. If Lita and Jeff were ratted out, they’d be dead before they were even called to run.

       “Ask Ambrose, he got it,” Hunter said, Seth’s heart skipping a beat. Dean was getting the blame for this? Seth told Nikki to stay put, while Seth ran up the stairs to try and find Dean. He skipped steps, and tripped before falling into Dean’s room.

       “Dean wake up,” Seth was jumping on the bed, and Dean woke up, turning over and grabbing Seth’s ankles.

        “What? Seth what’s going on?” Dean asked, his voice raspy. He rubbed his eyes, and Seth tumbled off the bed, packing Dean’s clothes into a bag, and throwing clothes at Dean’s bed. Dean got up out of bed, and crouched down beside Seth.

         “Seth, stop.” Dean grabbed Seth’s wrist, stopping Seth in his tracks. Seth looked up at Dean, his eyes glistening with tears. Dean hugged Seth tight, and put a kiss on the side of his forehead and Seth began speaking.

         “M-my dad framed you, and Paul and Brock are gonna come and take you away.” Seth cried, and Dean rubbed his back, and sighed.

          “Framed me for what?” Dean asked barely above a whisper.

          “For being the one who got the tapes. But, it was actually Jeff and Lita and my dad is lying for them,” Seth explained, looking up at Dean. Dean swore, and he put on the clothes that Seth threw at him earlier.

          “What are you gonna do?” Seth asked, and Dean shrugged.

          “Make a run for it. I didn’t do it, and you know Lesnar, he doesn’t listen. He does whatever he can to make sure your life is a living hell.” Dean put on a hat, and Seth swallowed hard, playing with his bracelet.

          “Let me come with,” Seth said, and Dean shook his head.

         “Seth, no. It’d just make things worse,” Dean said. Seth’s heart dropped. He needed to go with Dean, it was dangerous out there. Even though Dean could hold up by himself, he knew Dean wasn’t going to be okay. Hell, the guy was a criminal before he joined them. Seth needed to come along. Seth walked out of Dean’s room without saying a word, and grabbed his emergency backpack and walked back into Dean’s room.

         “Dean, I’m coming.” Seth dropped his bag, and Dean sighed, looking over at Seth.

          “No, you’re not. Seth don’t you understand? I can hold up fine alone,” Dean zipped up his bag, and Seth’s eyes welled up with tears again. Dean can’t leave Seth.

          “Oh sure, Dean. You can totally hold up alone, totally! Who was the one who’s saved your ass countless times? If it wasn’t for me you could be--” Seth paused, lightening his voice “--dead.”

          Dean blinked, and just looked at Seth, an unreadable expression on his face. Most likely, Dean was mad, and Seth knew what was coming for him. He hated seeing Dean angry. Dean was usually a gentle person and he would never hurt a fly (unless you provoked him first). But Dean angry was so out of character. It’s like all hell was let loose whenever he yells.

           “Seth don’t say I’d be dead if it weren’t for you because you know what I’ve been through, way before you. I was a fucking streetfighter, I got hurt every single night, and see? I’m fine. I didn’t need your help at all princess,” Dean spat, his voice getting deeper as he yelled. Seth felt so small whenever Dean yelled, even if it wasn’t at him.

           “Did you get beat to the point where you were close to death, Dean? Because if I distinctly remember, that’s what I saved you from the night we first met,” Seth said sarcastically, widening his eyes in fake surprise and shock. Dean rolled his eyes, and scoffed.

           “Shut up, Seth. Fuckin’ rich kids. You’re not any different than all the others, nobody owes you shit Seth, news flash! The world doesn’t revolve around Seth Rollins. I’m sorry,” Dean said, and opened the window. Dean dropped his bag, not breaking eye contact with Seth, and then Dean jumped out of the window, and Seth watched him run.

           Seth stayed glued in his spot, watching Dean run over the fence and out into the open. He was alone now. This is his fault, and Seth wasn’t going to baby him like he’s done in the past. Seth’s legs shortly began moving after that, and he walked to his room, slumping in his step. Nikki and Roman walked up the stairs and caught up with Seth.

             “Hey dopey, what’s wrong?” Roman asked, throwing an arm around Seth.

              “Not now, Ro. Sorry, guys, can I just be left alone for a while? SOmething just happened and I don’t really wanna talk about it,” Seth said. Nikki and Roman nodded in understanding, and Nikki hugged Seth lightly.

                “If you ever need to talk just find me.” Nikki smiled, walking back downstairs with Roman. Roman and Nikki whispered, Seth not bothering to know what they were whispering about because he already knew; it was him. Seth walked into his room, still slumping, and he tucked himself into his covers and closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep this away.

* * *

            Seth couldn’t sleep this away. If anything, it kept him up at night, eating at every fiber in his body. Dean’s words stung like poison and Seth still wonders if Dean regrets anything at all. He wonders if Dean still has his dimples or if he still thinks about Seth or hell, if he even thinks about coming home to him. It’s been almost a week, and Seth feels like he’s going to go crazy any minute soon. Not only was Seth pretty much depressed, he was angry. Angry at his father for framing Dean, angry for Dean leaving him. He could smash everything in his room if he wanted to, but Seth chose to keep his anger in.

               A record spun in his record player, some old song from the 60’s playing. It was almost 3am, but Seth couldn’t care less. It’s not like it was loud anyway. Seth hummed along, and suddenly, he heard a noise downstairs in the kitchen. Seth got up, holding his gun close to him and began walking down the hallway, making sure not to wake anyone. The song was softly playing as he walked throughout the mansion, and when he peeked in the kitchen, he saw the fridge light open. Seth ruffled his brows and walked through the kitchen in the opposite way, loading his gun. He slowly approached the fridge, realizing it was a man with a backpack and a black hoodie over his head. Seth stealthily walked, and grabbed him by the hood and straddled him, holding his gun on the guy’s head.

           “Easy there, tiger.” the voice said. That voice sounded familiar. Seth could see his face in the pale light of the fridge, and when he saw who it was, it seemed like everything just stopped--including the song playing upstairs.

            “Dean?” Seth asked, barely above a whisper.

 


	8. scowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontation and things get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! one of the last updates before school starts! rip. this chapter is yet another filler, but i hope y'all enjoy!!

        Seth was still on top of Dean, the cool metal of the gun against Dean’s forehead.

         “Uh, yeah, about this.” Dean motioned to the fridge and the open cabinet. Seth lifted an eyebrow, he wanted to hear this. He got off, and sat cross legged on the floor, and Dean suddenly attacked Seth, pushing him and shoving him against the fridge door.

           “What the fuck, Ambrose?!” Seth said, almost shouting. Seth got a hold of Dean’s wrists and reversed it, pushing Dean against the island. Seth then reached his knee up to knee him in the gut, and then pushed him over onto the ground. Dean was down, but then suddenly just as Seth was approaching him, Dean kicked up both legs and hit Seth in the mouth.

            “Seth I told you to leave me alone,” Dean said, closing his bag and putting it over his shoulder. Ouch.

              “Why are you here? That’s all I’m asking,” Seth said, putting his hands up in defense.

            “Restocking on food. What else does it look like?” Dean asked, and Seth ruffled his eyebrows when he saw that Dean was also holding a note with Seth’s name on it.

            “What’s that?” Seth asked, pointing at the letter Dean held in his hand. Suddenly, Seth’s music started playing again, and he tried to listen to what was playing. It came to him; Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door by Bob Dylan. Perfect timing.

             “Oh, uh, despite how pissed I am, or was, at you, I just want you to read this, okay? I have to go,” Dean said, turning around. Seth sighed, waving goodbye, and before Dean could rush out the window, Dean turned around and kissed Seth. Seth smiled in the kiss, Dean pulling Seth close to him. Seth was running out of breath by the time Dean let go, and before Seth knew it, Dean was gone in the blink of an eye.

            Seth walked back upstairs, his record player getting louder as he walked down the hall to his room. He saw a figure in there, and soon realized that it was Roman.

            “Dude, seriously? This song?” Roman asked, his voice filled with sleep.

             “Outta my room Reigns,” Seth said, pointing his finger towards the door. Roman chuckled, turned around and left Seth’s room to go back to sleep. Seth turned off his record player and sat on his bed. What could Dean possibly have to say to Seth in the letter? Maybe it’s one last goodbye? Or an “I’m sorry for being an asshole” letter? Seth turned on his lamp and then opened the letter, putting on his glasses.

            “Dear Seth,

             I know these past couple days have been rough. Damnit I don’t even know how to start off this letter. I’ve written this so many times and here I finally am, writing it. Oh well, I’m just gonna write what I feel from the heart.

              You probably don’t wanna talk, and I understand why you wouldn’t wanna. I’m literally living in any place I can find, and I think they all know who I used to be. Anyway, to the point, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to call you selfish, and a rich kid and so on. I’m just pissed, you know? Like, I trusted Hunter like my own father (considering I didn’t have one) and yet he stabs me in the back like this. It’s as if he didn’t care about me. Also, I wouldn’t mind if you joined me on the road, I need you, Seth. I need you. We’d be happy, we could even start our own gang, make everyone happy, be badass, be everything imaginable. We could rule the world.

             Think about this, okay? I love you so much baby boy it’s unreal. I would do anything for you, and it’s literally felt like two years without seeing you even though it’s only been three-ish days. Find me at Whiskey and Soda, tomorrow at 4, and then I’ll know.

             Love you lots,

             Dean.”

            Seth read the letter over again. Did Dean really just call himself stubborn and admit that he was wrong? That wasn’t Dean, or was it? Seth put the letter to the side, and turned off his lamp, being alone in the darkness once again. At least Seth got some closure, or will be getting some tomorrow.

            And for the first time in forever, Seth slept.

* * *

            The next day, Seth looked through his emergency bag to make sure he had everything. Clothes, food, money, gun, brush, basic necessities. He was good. At around 3, Seth went into the garage and stole Paige’s motorcycle, grabbing an extra helmet for Dean to wear later. He sped off, getting a couple of shouts here and there, but eventually made it to the bar where Dean was waiting for Seth. Seth unzipped his jacket and walked into the bar, looking around for Dean. A pool table was in the middle of the room, two shady looking men playing it, a woman at the bar, and then Dean in a booth, hands folded together.

           “Where’d you get that jacket from?” Dean asked, and Seth laughed, kissing him lightly. Shady bar, but Seth didn’t care, he just wanted to see Dean.

           “Found it in my closet. Anyway, what’s up?” Seth asked, taking a sip of Dean’s beer.

             “Boy get your own!” Dean swiped the glass out of Seth’s hand, making Seth choke.

              “Anyways, I called you here because one, I now know you’re running away with me, and two, I have a super serious question to ask you,” Dean said, holding Seth’s hands across the table. Seth’s heart beat fast, and he nodded, and told Dean to tell him. This could be anything.

               “I’m not saying now, but maybe in the near future we could uh, we could get married? I mean, not now, for one, I don’t have the money for that and for two--” Seth shut Dean up by kissing him. If he didn’t do this, Dean probably would’ve continued to ramble on.

                “You should ramble more often and, of course we could. I mean, not yet, but in the future,” Seth said, smiling. Dean smiled too and kissed Seth one last time before he got up. Another thing to look forward to, a future with Dean. That’s all Seth could ever ask for.

                 “That’s it?” Seth asked, Dean nodding. That was short. They spent the rest of the afternoon in that bar, sitting in comfortable silence, drinking and watching some football game.

                                             

* * *

                 Hunter paced around Seth’s room, wondering where his son went. Did hehurt him that bad? Why didn’t Seth tell him anything? He was confused, so confused. He needed to know why Seth left.

                   “Hunter, I think Seth stole my bike,” Paige said, and Hunter’s eyes widened. How weird of Seth to do that. Hunter followed Paige into the garage, and she showed him the empty space where her matte black motorcycle should have been.

                    “Sorry about that, Paige. Want me to replace it?” Hunter asked, and Paige nodded.

                    “That’d be nice, but you don’t have to,” Paige said, and Hunter shook his head.

                    “I need to, my son was the one who stole your bike,” Hunter said, leaning against a table in the garage. Paige sat on it, and she rubbed Hunter’s back, and frowned.

                    “Don’t you find it weird that Dean left, and three days after Seth left?” Paige asked, her face looked deep in thought. Hunter crossed his arms and thought, it was weird. Why would Seth leave after Dean? This is weird.

                    “Call everyone into the meeting room, we got stuff to talk about.”

* * *

                  Seth giggled, Dean pinning his arms down on the mattress.

                  “Should we really be doing this? The walls are basically paper,” Seth whispered, and Dean shrugged, kissing down Seth’s body. Seth moaned, and held Dean closer to him. Despite the shady motel in the shady city, sex with Dean was always sensual, no matter the place and time.

                   “Who cares, let ‘em hear. They’ll know you’re mine,” Dean said, stopping his wet kisses down at Seth’s hips. Seth then began to take off Dean’s clothes, his shirt, and then pulled down his jeans, palming Dean through his boxers.

                    “Oh God, I feel like we haven’t done this in forever,” Dean moaned, and Seth pulled down his boxers slowly. He then stroked Dean’s length before taking him into his mouth. Dean grabbed onto Seth’s hair, already seeing sparks. Seth knew where Dean’s weaknesses were and what they were, and he’s getting them right now. Seth began to fondle Dean’s balls as he moved his tongue up and down his length, licking all the veins all the way up to the tip.

                      “You use your mouth so well, did you know that?” Dean moaned, balling his fist, pulling Seth’s hair again. Seth just groaned, and then he stopped, and began kissing Dean’s hips. Dean walked over to his bag, grabbing lube and a condom, and quickly began preparing.

                       Seth felt Dean’s cool fingers slide into his entrance, shivers going down Seth’s spine. Then, Dean inserted another finger, Seth jumping.

                      “It’s alright baby, you’re doing good,” Dean cooed, making Seth moan. Seth loved getting praised, and for some reason, it’s always been his thing--especially in bed. Dean inserted another finger, and Seth was panting now, feeling his breaths getting shorter as Dean kept fingering him. Dean ran his free hand down Seth’s spine as in a way of comforting him. Dean took his fingers out, and then put some lube on his own length, and waited for Seth.

                      “Dean stop waiting and just fuck me,” Seth panted, and Dean made a noise.

                       “Clearly you haven’t gotten any in a while,” Dean said, and thrusted into Seth as if it was nothing. Seth made a loud groaning noise, and then tried to get adjusted. Even though Seth and Dean have had sex in the past, it always took them long to get adjusted to each other.

                       “O-okay, move,” Seth said, and Dean began to move inside of Seth, thrusting in and out, holding his hips. They were probably going to be purple tomorrow.

                       “F-fuck, Dean,” Seth moaned, and Dean thrusted harder.

                       “You’re so good, Seth. So fucking good,” Dean whispered, and Seth wished Dean could shut up because in any minute, he was going to come before Dean did.

                        “You look so beautiful like this.” Dean grabbed harder onto Seth’s hips, and Seth groaned again as Dean pulled back his hair.

                         “Dean, I-I’m close,” Seth breathed, and Dean just nodded.

                        “Fuck me too Seth,” Dean groaned, seeing sparks. Seth’s vision became fuzzy, he hasn’t been fucked this good in a while. Not since last month. Seth felt his tummy do a flip, and he knew right away, this was it.

                         “Dean,” Seth growled, throwing his head back. Dean was breathing heavy as well, and he moaned, releasing into the condom. Dean slowly ejected himself from Seth, and then took his condom and tied it off, throwing it into the garbage bin near the bed. Seth turned over on his back, still breathing hard.

                        “That was good,” Dean panted, smiling at Seth. Dean kissed Seth, tangling his hands in his hair again.

                         “I love you,” Seth said between kisses. Dean let go of the kiss, and he laid in bed beside Seth wrapping his arms around him. The room smelled like sex, and their bodies were sticky with sweat but they could care less; they were together, and that’s all that mattered. Seth wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right here, in Dean’s arms.

* * *

                   Hunter sat at the end of the table, everyone in his gang joining at the long table, all facing him. Everyone whispered in confusion, wondering why they were here. Hunter rarely called meetings out of the blue, and this time, it seemed bad. Nikki and Roman sat together, knowing exactly why they were here. It was probably about Seth and Dean. The last empty seat was filled, and Hunter sighed.

                    “So, welcome. Sorry for calling a last-minute meeting but, we need to discuss some things,” Hunter said, everyone paying attention. Nikki’s heart began beating fast in her chest and Roman’s palms became sweaty. This wasn’t going to end well.

                     “If you haven’t noticed or if you’ve been living under a rock, you might’ve noticed that Seth and Dean are missing, and I don’t know where they are or why they left. I find it suspicious,” Hunter said, standing up and walking around the room. Nikki and Roman called it. Everyone nodded, and Hunter stopped right at Nikki and Roman, who averted their gaze from his.

                     “So, if you know where they are, I suggest you ‘fess up or things are going to get ugly,” Hunter’s voice suddenly lowered, making Nikki  even more nervous. The room fell silent, you could hear a feather drop. Everyone looked down, trying not to make eye contact with their leader, and for a second, Roman felt like he was going to die.

                      “Nobody knows where they are?” Hunter asked. Everyone shook their head “no”, even though Nikki wanted to scream the answer. Nikki knew that Seth left because Dean left, and Dean left Seth a note and Seth ran away with Dean. She knew everything, and she had the note. The last piece of evidence that anyone would need to find them. But Nikki knew she shouldn’t tell him, because for one, she was Seth’s friend, and two, she wouldn’t want Seth or Dean to get hurt--it wasn’t worth it.

                    “Okay. I want each and every one of you to do a search for them. Search the entire city, hell, the entire country if you have to. I don’t care when you start, as long as you find them and bring them back to me. Also, if any of you decide to tell me what’s going on with them, my door is always open,” Hunter explained, everyone nodding. He left the room, leaving everyone in silence. Once Hunter was out of hearing range, everyone began shouting at each other.

                     “You know where Seth and Dean are!” Brie yelled at Daniel.

                      “Why the fuck are you lying?!” John shouted at Randy.

                     “Shut the fuck up! You don’t even know where they are!” Paige screamed at Joey. Roman and Nikki sat there in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Should they do something that way they don’t seem suspicious? They just sat there, not saying anything to anyone, until the room fell silent again and all eyes were suddenly on them.

                     “Wait a minute, you guys know something,” Randy whispered, Nikki’s face turning red. Roman averted his gaze from Randy, and focussed on the painting on the other side of the room. Nikki played with her nails, avoiding Randy’s statement.

                      “Why would you assume that we know something?” Nikki asked, looking Randy straight in the eyes. Randy knew when someone was lying, but with Nikki, it was impossible to tell. She was the master of liars.

                      “Because, you guys are the only ones not saying anything,” Brie said, resting her head in her hands. Roman breathed, and he looked at everyone looking at him.

                     “I swear to God, I don’t know anything. Why would we lie to you?” Roman asked, everyone agreeing with his statement.

                     “But I agree with Hunter, it’s weird that they’d be leaving together, you know? It’s like, what if they’re up to something? But I did overhear Seth talking to Dean the other day about running away to the other side of the city,” Nikki said, clearly lying. Roman tried not to smile, and he kept a hard face, not saying anything.

                    “Running away?! Why?” Paige asked, shocked. They were buying this.

                    “Who knows,” Nikki sighed. Everyone nodded and got up, Roman and Nikki following.

                   “We’re going to find Seth and Dean, come on, but first--” Randy grabbed his gun, loading it “--we need a plan.”

                    Nikki and Roman fist bumped each other, knowing that they had won them over. The plan was simple, split up, go to the city and try and find Seth and Dean. But Nikki had other plans, she knew where they were exactly. They just had to ask.

                     “I’ll be back, let me go change and we can go,” Nikki said to Roman, walking up the stairs into her room. Roman nodded, and went to grab a gun. He was scared. Nikki knew where Dean and Seth were, and Roman knew nothing about where they were. Hell, they could be on the streets for all Roman knew. Nikki walked down the stairs, wearing black jeans, a white tank top and a biker jacket.

                    “We’re seriously taking the bike?” Roman groaned, Nikki laughing.

  
                     “Yes, deal with it. Come on, it’ll be fun. You can drive this time,” Nikki laughed, walking towards the garage with Roman.


End file.
